


[Podfic] A Supposedly Fun Thing Adam Will Never Do Again

by sabinelagrande



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Gender Issues, Genderswap, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Savage, Medical Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Supposedly Fun Thing Adam Will Never Do Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Supposedly Fun Thing Adam Will Never Do Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81097) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Length** : 16:57, 3167 words  
 **Notes** : Contains gender issues. Whatever that means.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/sabinelagrande-asupposedlyfunthing.mp3) (right click - save, 15.5mb)


End file.
